poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: Skyworld
'''Connor Lacey: Skyworld '''is the 2nd part of the Season made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot A cutscene opens the stage, Pit is shown viewing the fight between Mario and Kirby, waving his fists excitingly before seeing the explosion of the Subspace Bomb in the Midair Stadium from Skyworld. The goddess Palutena appears and Pit turns around and sees her. Pit then runs over to her and kneels before her. Palutena then sends him to attack the Subspace Army, giving him her bow. Pit leaves and glides down to a lower level of clouds. The stage begins as Ash and his team met Pit. The gang has to glide down the clouds. After the gang drops all the way down, Pit will later land on a platform and some clouds he can walk on. In the following cutscene, Pit sees the Battleship Halberd. The Halberd descends through dark red clouds, dropping Shadow Bugs around him, which form Primids. After defeating all the foes, the team runs right along the platform. Partway through there is another platform with an orange cube on it. The team continues, eventually encountering a Greap that must be defeated. After defeating it, a door will appear. In this cutscene, Pit and his friends notices Mario's trophy in the clouds and revives Mario in the blink of an eye. Mario has a flashback to his meeting with the cannonball again. He then sees Pit and they team up from this point forward. The team will start dropping through the clouds, and there is a course to travel. Once the team falls down for a while they will eventually land on a purple cloud that they can't drop through. Instead, one can ride it as it heads towards the right. It only lasts for a few seconds. The team then lands on a brick platform and is met with some Jyks. The team then has to travel across a section full of enemies. They will eventually come to a section with rising and falling pillars. Once the team reaches the 3rd pillar, they can stop and wait for it to fall down as it will reveal a hidden door behind it. The team must continue. As the team continues to the right, they will meet a forced battle with groups of foes. After all the enemies are beaten, the golden door becomes visible. After passing through the door the stage is clear. After the stage completed, Mario, Team Ketchum and Pit glimpse the Halberd and an Arwing flying after it. At this point, Mario and Pit will join Ash and his team. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash will guest star in this film. * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey: Sea of Clouds Transcript Connor Lacey: Skyworld/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey